femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Peggy Bernardi (Law
'Peggy Bernardi '(Debi Mazar) is a minor villainess from "Babes", episode 10.06 of Law & Order: SVU ''(airdate November 11, 2008). She was the mother of Alec and Tina Bernardi. Unbeknownst to Peggy, Tina had entered into a pregnancy pact with her friends Bianca, Carlotta, and Fidelia Vidal (with Fidelia being the orchestrater of the pact). Tina became pregnant after a tryst with her schizophrenic neighbor Josh Galli, who was later murdered by Alec when he heard Tina talking about it and came to believe that Josh raped her. When Alec was discovered to be Josh's killer and was brought in for questioning, Peggy arrived at the SVU station demanding to see her son (though at that point, he had already confessed). Later on, Peggy was present for when Tina was questioned, and was shocked to learn about Tina's affair with Josh and her friends' pregnancy pact. Furious, the evil Peggy sent several emails to Fidelia insulting her and taunting her to commit suicide, all while impersonating Donald "Dizzer" Zuccho, the man who had impregnated Fidelia. When detectives Elliot Stabler and Finn Tutuola went to have Fidelia get an amniocentesis done to prove Zuccho was her baby's father to charge him with statutory rape, they found the teen hanging from her ceiling fan, which appeared to be a result of Peggy's harassment. The detectives found Peggy's emails to Fidelia and were able to prove she had sent them when they traced the messages to the Internet cafe Peggy sent them from and found security footage of her entering the cafe around the time they were sent. Detectives Stabler and John Munch went to confront Peggy about her actions with Tina and Alec present, with the bully initially feigning heartbreak over Fidelia's death. When confronted with her emails, however, the callous Peggy admitted to sending the messages, proclaiming that Fidelia was to blame for destroying her family. The smug villainess went on to say that she wasn't responsible for Fidelia's death and ordered Stabler and Munch to leave. Later on, Peggy was arrested after her address was posted on Google Earth and a mob swarmed her apartment to get revenge for causing Fidelia's suicide. During her arraignment, Peggy continued to deny the charges against her and instantly took a disliking to ADA Kim Greyleck. During the trial, Peggy claimed that she was a good mother and that her emails to Fidelia had been "in fun", a point that Greyleck proved false by forcing Peggy to read her cold-hearted messages to the court. The charges against Peggy were ultimately dropped, however, when it was discovered that Fidelia had actually been murdered by her boyfriend Max Matarazzo, who had strangled her in a fit of rage over her cheating on him with Zuccho and staged her death to look like suicide. When Peggy loudly proclaimed to Greyleck that she was completely innocent, Greyleck countered by sarcastically asking her to "wash the blood off her hands" before holding her grandchild. This caused Peggy to attack and begin strangling Greyleck, with court guards having to pull her off the ADA. Peggy was later arrested for assault. Trivia *Debi Mazar appeared as the evil Regina in the 1993 film, ''Beethoven's 2nd. *Debi Mazar appeared as Spice in the 1995 superhero film "Batman Forever". * Debi Mazar appeared as villainess Jessica in the 2012 film, Home Alone: The Holiday Heist. Quotes * "You want me to admit that I wrote it!? OK, fine: I wrote it! OK, but that little slut ruined this family! If it wasn't for her, my daughter wouldn't have gotten pregnant and my son wouldn't have made the mistake that he did." (Peggy blaming Fidelia for her family's predicament) * "I didn't tie a rope around that bitch's neck, I only typed words on a computer. If you had ''anything ''more than threats against me and my kids, you would've arrested me already, so get out!" (Peggy coldly disregarding her harassment against Fidelia). Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested